Piano Lesson
by Looka'sMagicHell
Summary: Danny goes over to Sam's house to study History for an upcoming test, but what he does not foresee is seeing Sam playing the most beautiful thing he's ever heard on the piano. Pianos tend to be romantic, so it's not really their faults that the atmosphere gives off the 'more-than-friends' vibe. DXS FLUFF!


**Author's Note: **Guess who's back?!

Ahem... *Hides behind mannequin that popped out of noweher* Okay look, before you start throwing things, I just want to say that the urge to write DXS has been gone since the last fanfic I posted... But the good news is: it came back like a rocket now! I even have a final tomorrow yet I finished this tonight. Good enough to be forgiven? *Bottles thrown* OKAY OKAY I GET IT!

I have a lot of oneshot ideas though. This one is just a warmup since te urge to write was too much and I whipped this up in an hour on my iPod, but after my exams, you'll be seeing more of me! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own DP, or the piano, or the music.. Or anything really, just this idea and a cute little hairbrush x3.

* * *

Piano Lessons

He never thought he heard anything more beautiful.

Danny Fenton knocked on the front door of the Manson mansion, after setting up plans to meet Samantha Manson, the current resident of the house, to study for their History test the following day.

He unconsciously checked his watch, wondering if Sam wouldn't mind that he had come a little early. He was just too excited to meet her. Apparently, the phrase "keep them waiting and don't seem too eager" meant nothing to him when it came to girls - especially Sam. He had a gnawing urge in his stomach to drop everything he was doing and go see her, and phase into her window, bearing a bouquet of flowers and singing that cheesy Ramones song she liked. You see, Danny had the most cliche dilemma - he was in love with his best friend. To him, fighting off an angry ghost or getting scolded my his teachers on a 24/7 basis was nothing compared to trying to fight off his feelings for Sam. He wanted to deny them and pretend they weren't there, but in the most random moments, like the one at hand, these feelings would pop up and almost eat him alive. And sometimes, he didn't really mind.

Anyway, back to the present. Sam's butler, James, answered the door, and when Danny politely asked where Sam was, James smiled a secret smile and told him, "Oh, you'll be able to find her on your own, don't worry."

Danny was a little bewildered, if not a bit creeped out. Choosing not to comment, he'd started heading towards her room. On the second floor, though - Sam's room was on the third floor at the very end of the hall - he heard it. It was like angels were singing and playing their harps, their wings fluttering and creating melodies and the intoxicating sound of radiant brilliance. To be frank, he thought he'd died and gone to heaven - that's how beautiful he thought it was.

Once he snapped out of his reverie - and discreetly wiped the bit of drool leaking from his mouth - he strained his ears to hear where the sound was coming from. It looked like it was coming from a little deeper to the right, so he followed. He was definitely on the right track - the sound was getting louder and louder, a pure joy for his ears. He stopped by a half-closed door, where the sound was coming from. He slowly pushed open the door and silently walked in. He didn't expect what he saw.

The room was vast, dark, and looked like it hadn't been used in a long time. The floor was made of black porcelain ceramic tiling, and the walls opposite the door were all dark. There was a set of musical instruments arranged haphazardly all over the place: guitar sets of acoustic Yamaha selections and electric Fender Strats; violins and basses thrown in the corner; a drum set pushed against the wall; banjos, tambourines, flutes, and any musical instrument you could think of strewn across the floor.

What caught his breath though was the sleek black grand piano in the center of the room, where Sam was sitting and strumming her fingers on the keys. Her eyes were closed in concentration, her head moving with the sound of the music, her fingers moving deftly and professionally across the keys. She looked so beautiful, the way she was playing as if she was born doing it, how her fingers automatically felt their way across the surface of the keys, playing the most beautiful notes Danny's ever heard. He couldn't help but watch with a rapt expression at how captivating it was.

Suddenly, as soon as it had come, it was gone. The music stopped, Sam opened her eyes, and sighed longingly.

Before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "Why'd you stop?"

She almost jumped a meter in the air. Whirling around in surprise, her eyes widened when she saw him. "What are you doing here?" she demanded, sounding more harsh than she intended. "You almost gave me a freaking heart attack, Danny!"

He grinned sheepishly and put his hands in his pockets. "I was too bored to wait until 7 so I thought I'd come early," he stated.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked a little shyly, a blush tinting her cheeks.

"Long enough to know that you're a liar," Danny said, giving her a look. "Sam, why didn't you ever tell me that you play the piano?"

She shrugged, avoiding his gaze. "I didn't think it was important," she mumbled. Truth was, she didn't want anyone to know. The piano was such a breathtaking instrument, and it could display thousands of raw emotions just by a few notes. It was uncharacteristic for Sam to like such a touchy-feely instrument, so she didn't want to ruin the macho facade she put up for everyone. Playing the piano was a way to let out all the feelings she can't form into words: anger, frustration, sadness - love. It made her feel vulnerable and exposed.

Yeah, right. Like she'd ever tell him that.

He started walking closer to her, a look of wonder on his face. "That's a shame, because I heard you, and you are AMAZING, Sam," he gushed, grinning at her. "Seriously, you're even better than that prodigy dude. Mo-something."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Mozart?"

"Yeah, that's him," he gestured absentmindedly with his hand.

"I doubt I'm better than Mozart, Danny," she pointed out sarcastically, but she was grinning at how naive he was. It was so cute, she couldn't help thinking.

"Whatever," he sat down on the small bench stool next to her, looking like a small child who just received gifts. "I'm just trying to tell you how great you are at it."

She blushed bright crimson and couldn't fight off the small smile forming on her face. "Thanks," she said in a small voice, flattered - especially since it was coming from Danny.

The air turned tense. Danny felt himself stiffen, and Sam could feel the pressure in the air. It was as of somebody clicked a button that turned the air around them on fire. He wanted to kiss her. Badly.

Shaking himself mentally to erase these thoughts, Danny said quietly, even if they were all alone, "Play me something."

She looked up at him curiously and a little shyly. "I, um," she swallowed the lump she felt in her throat. She wanted to kiss him too. "I don't really feel comfortable playing around people."

Instead of being shut down or offended, he decided saying, "Teach me then."

"Teach you how to play the piano?" she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at him. "Right now?"

"Yes," he clarified, unable to take his eyes off her. God, she was so beautiful.

"Danny," she scoffed. "You came so we can study for a test, not sit and play piano. Come on, we should probably get started-"

She got up, and was about to walk around the stool when he grabbed her hand, holding her back. She looked down at him to see a pout on his face. "Please?" he said quietly.

She gave him a look. "The puppy dog eyes wont work on me this time, Daniel."

He widened his eyes a bit further, raised his eyebrows a bit higher, and stuck out his lower lip.

Oh yes they do, she thought, inwardly drooling.

She closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows in a look of surrender. "Okay, fine, I'll teach you."

He grinned a wide grin and stuck his hand out in the air in triumph. "Never underestimate the power of the puppy dog eyes," he smugly informed her as she sat back down next to him. He received a glare and a mock kick in his shin for that, but he was too excited to notice the pain. And just like that, the atmosphere was back to normal.

"Alright," Sam sighed, realizing the best way to handle this situation was to get it over with. "Let me show you the notes."

She only realized that he was still holding her hand when she had to raise it up to place it on the keys. Once he noticed, he blushed slightly and let it go with a sheepish expression.

She fought off a blush and cleared her throat. "So, these are the notes," she started, placing her hand on the Do. "Do." She pressed it. "Re." She pressed Re. "Mi." She pressed Mi, and you get the jig. She stopped once she reached the last key, ending her chant with the last Do and telling him it was the beginning of a new set.

He wanted to tell her that he already knew the notes from the Music class they used to take when they were younger, but he refrained. Her eyes shined, and her face was glowing. He saw how much she really loved the piano from the look in her eyes. He droned out after that though. He couldn't concentrate on the words she was saying but rather on how she looked saying them. She was radiant. He was so lost in her eyes, in her smile when she said something, that the world around him seemed to melt away.

She stopped and gave him a pointed look. Crap. He thought in alarm. Did she ask me something?

"Danny." She said, snapping him out of his reverie.

He blinked. "Um, what?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "I asked you if you can play the basic tune."

When he just sat there, staring blankly at her, she incredulously said, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am!" he tried not to sound too high-pitched or too dramatic as he gave her a look of disbelief that he hoped was convincing enough.

"Then play it," she crossed her arms over her chest, and leaned back defiantly.

He cleared his throat, mentally slapping himself for the trouble he got himself into. He vaguely remembered the keys she was playing, and tried mimicking what he remembered. The sound he made definitely did NOT sound like angels singing; more like cows dying or something.

Sam just sat there with an amused look, but once she saw the frustrated expression on Danny's face, she let out a little chuckle. "Here," she said, grabbing his hands under hers and placed them on top of the keys. "It's like this."

And as both their fingers moved, caressing the keys softly and with a rhythm almost as if they were one, the atmosphere caught, and the tension was back in the air. He heard the entrancing music, and felt the softness of her hands underneath his. He looked up at her at the same time she did, her hands not stopping. Her lips slightly parted, and he saw the hunger in her eyes. And then he decided he couldn't take it any longer.

He kissed her.

It was soft, sweet and gentle. When he let go, he instantly regretted it as she had made no move to kiss him back. Before he could utter a word of apology though, her lips caught his once more, and that was when she stopped playing, bringing her hand up to his neck, where she played with his hair. His hand cupped her cheek, and his other snaked to her waist, pulling her as close to him as she would go on the stool. Their lips moved against each other, almost like the movement of Sam's fingers across the keys: purposeful, and longingly.

Sam broke off the kiss to give him an incredulous look. "I love you," she blurted out before she can stop herself, but the feeling of saying that to him triumphed over the need to quench it to 'save their friendship' and that crap she keeps on feeding herself.

He grinned, his hold in her tightening. "I love you," he echoed, and as they sat there, grinning at each other, leaving the piano untouched, Danny thought the angels really did start to sing. It was a sweet melody that started as their lips found each other again, and would continue playing until they stopped loving each other.

* * *

**A/N:** So tell me, am I losing my touch or do I still got it? :D.

Please review! x


End file.
